


Arctic Dragonslayer

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lactation, Maledom, himbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: The final part of VoidGolem's commission. Yang and Weiss are both fed up and pent up with Jaune as he's being as dense as a woman could expect him to be. What will happen when the two decide to join forces to help the blond realize their feelings?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Arctic Dragonslayer

“This is fucking bullshit!” Yang growled as she sat on her bed, the buxom brawler’s hair glowing a passionate gold and her eyes were glowing a bloody red as she was far more frustrated than she ever thought she would be in her life. “I know, who does he think he is?!” Weiss responded, the ice Queen of team RWBY was sat across from Yang on her own bed, the woman felt so frigid and enraged that ice was forming at her feet, her glyphs activating subconsciously. 

Yang and Weiss were currently infuriated about the same person at the moment. Jaune Nicholas Arc. In other terms, the man they were both infatuated with. 

Ever since the beginning of Weiss’ time at Beacon, she had been through her fair share of interesting and sometimes downright odd encounters with Jaune Arc, but through them all, she found herself oddly attracted to the blonde Arc male, and it was this attraction that led Weiss to make some changes to her body. 

Before, Weiss was a slimmer woman with curves that weren’t as apparent as her blonde brawler of a teammate. The blonde was packing double H-cup breasts while she was sporting a modest B-cup at the time. However, after deciding to take a more intimate approach to her pursuit of Jaune, she manipulated dust and took her breasts from a B-cup to a voluminous F-cup, rivalling Yang’s bust. 

Weiss had been confident that her recent upgrades would surely attract her blond knight’s attention to the point that he would kneel down and swear himself to her right then and there, however, that wasn’t quite what occurred that day. Instead, she found her improved bust almost ignored as Jaune was far too occupied cramming for a test the next day that he was woefully unprepared for. Needless to say, this left Weiss seething. 

“I mean, come on! How can he not want this?! I can literally get free lunch from some guys if I raise my skirt even the slightest amount! How can that imbecile not even flinch when I’m flirting with him so much?!” Weiss growled as she rubbed her forehead in pure frustration. A frustration that Yang shared completely. Even the simple memory of what had occurred earlier made Weiss’ head ache. “I mean, listen to what happened on Tuesday!” Weiss said as she began explaining her most recent… predicament with the man she found herself infatuated with. 

XXXX

A few days ago…

Dust class had just finished at Beacon Academy, and the students were all heading to their dorms, however, a certain blond Arc male and a white-haired Schnee, remained in the classroom. In the class, they were working on combining different dust types to make stronger, more potent ammunition for students with ranged weaponry. 

Weiss stood up from her desk and saw that the seat next to Jaune wasn’t taken due to Pyrrha leaving for their dorm for the evening, providing Weiss with an opportunity to spend some alone time with the Arc male. Immediately seizing this opportunity, Weiss approached the Arc male and sat down beside him. “Oh, hey Weiss,” Jaune said with his trademark smile on his face, the sight of that made Weiss reflect that same expression. “Hello, Jaune, are you still working on the assignment Professor Goodwitch gave us?” Weiss asked, the woman looking at the Arc male, the woman pushing her sizable bust out to tempt the blond.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying for a while, but I can’t quite get it right, I’m about to start over again,” Jaune said gesturing at the tools before him, the Schnee nodding her head, seeing the attempts he made at making the assigned dust mixture. One thing that slightly earned her ire, however, was that even as she was right beside him, the Arc didn’t even spare Weiss a glance as he was preoccupied with his work. She could remember a time when he actively pursued her attention, and now that she was giving it to him, he somehow no longer desired it? This was simply unacceptable to the Schnee. 

“I swear, these explosive ice dust rounds are driving me crazy! Weiss, you’re the dust expert here, what do you think I should do to make this work?” Jaune asked as he looked at Weiss, the blond looking directly into the Schnee’s blue orbs, making the woman blush slightly. “Well, first we need to get the appropriate cylinder and measuring equipment to make sure we don’t add too much of any kind of dust,” Weiss said, the woman flexing her knowledge about dust. Jaune nodded at her instruction and reached for the tools that were spread out on the desk the two shared, the blond separating the tools he needed now from the ones that would be of use later. 

As Weiss watched this, she couldn’t help but let out a content breath, she enjoyed seeing Jaune’s more driven, committed side, it was one of the reasons she found him so attractive. “Hey, Weiss, hand me that ice dust vial, would you?” Jaune asked, pulling Weiss from her slight trance to get the vial he asked for. A small smile appeared on Weiss’ face as she grabbed it and turned back toward the Arc male. 

“You know, Jaune, I managed to acquire a reservation at this restaurant I’ve heard good things about recently. Would you care to join me for a meal later today? I’ve heard the food is delicious and the setting is quite romantic~!” Weiss said, adding a slight emphasis on the last word. As Weiss handed him the vial, the woman leaned forward and gave Jaune an ample view of her breasts. The Schnee was hoping for the blond’s eyes to dip down and justify the work that went into acquiring those melons. 

As Jaune turned his head to grab the ice vial, the blond didn’t even look down at her chest, but looked her right in the eyes as he took the dust. “That sounds awesome! I’ll ask the guys if they want to come as well! I’m sure they’ll love going out for dinner tonight, the cafeteria food has really sucked lately. Thanks, Weiss!” Jaune said with a bright smile as he turned back to his work, and in that moment Weiss swore she heard something shatter in her head. The man was denser than a cement brick. 

For a brief moment, she could barely believe she wanted this man. 

This dense, hunky, lovable man. 

XXXX

Back to present time…

“Did he do that?! Seriously, what the fuck??” Yang yelled, the woman simply seething not only at Weiss’ blight, but also how familiar it was. The blonde brawler had to stop herself from pulling on her golden locks, her destructive nature kicking in, but she didn’t want to damage herself, or more importantly, her hair. “It’s almost as if Oum made him this dense just to torture me!” Weiss exclaimed with every bit of frustration she had in her smaller, yet voluptuous form. 

Yang understood Weiss’ frustration to more of an extent than she would like to. She too had been pursuing the blond Arc male for almost as long as she’s been at Beacon, and at this rate, she would continue to be denied her object of affection due to his ungodly density. She could remember how she started off liking Jaune, first due to how he treated her sister, Ruby, with respect and compassion, a trait that was noticeably absent with those who interacted with her back when they were in Patch. 

It was nice to see that Ruby had made a genuine friend, and as her big sister, she saw it as an opportunity to not only tease her sister, but to get a rise out of Jaune and embarrass him. To Yang’s surprise, however, that never happened. She never got a real rise out of him, perhaps the odd blush, but that was the extent of it. That was a revelation to Yang, and the fact that her presence never pulled Jaune’s attention to Ruby, and as much as it might have been petty, that only made her want his attention more. 

From that point on, she began to become more aggressive with her flirting with Jaune when they weren’t with their teammates, which eventually led to her discovery that he enjoyed her puns, making her only want him even more. These feelings all snowballed for the blonde brawler to the point that she forgot what one thing made her fall in love with the blond swordsman-in-training, but within a few short months, not only was she in need of the blond, but also in need of his dick pounding her from above, and definitely from the back. 

All these factors combined are what made her current situation all the more aggravating. 

“Wait, you think your little pass at him was bad?? Just wait until you hear about what happened to me the other day!” Yang said as she put her hand to her forehead, the woman closing her eyes as her golden hair began to glow even brighter than before. 

XXXX

Yesterday…

It was a Friday afternoon, and combat class with Professor Goodwitch had just been let out, or rather, Goodbitch had finally freed Yang and her classmates from her capture, and this freedom meant several things to the blonde brawler. First, it’s time to hit the town and have some fun. Second, it’s time to get hammered at a club. Third, it’s time to go and flirt her way to free drinks and food. Fourth, and above all else, it’s finally the night that she’s going to get that Arc cock pounding her pussy like she’s been wanting for months now.

As she walked down the hallway out of her dorm room, the buxom blonde now dressed up in a crop top and booty shorts, an outfit she simply knew would get her whatever she wanted and all the attention she could want while out on the town, saw that Jaune was walking away from his dorm room, his back visible to the blonde brawler. Seeing that he didn’t have anything in his hands and was still in his combat outfit, she decided it would be fun to rile him up, and possibly skip right up to the part where she was getting her pussy resized for his cock. 

Silently, the blonde snuck up behind Jaune and just as his left arm swung back as he was walking, Yang grabbed it and immediately pulled it between her soft, bountiful orbs of flesh, Jaune’s arm being completely enveloped in her tits. “Hey there, lover boy~! Where are you heading in such a hurry~?” Yang asked with a seductive tone, the woman even bending over a bit as she walked, knowing that when he turned to look at her, he would get a decent look at her ass. 

“Oh, hey, Yang, I’m just off to the gym to do some more training on the drones and have an overall workout, what about you? What’re you up to?” Jaune asked, the blond man looking right into Yang’s lilac eyes despite the amazingly unobstructed view of her breasts she was giving him, even as his arm was being cushioned between her breasts. “You know how it is with me, I’m heading out and I’m gonna hit the town~! I’m planning on hitting some clubs this evening, living it up, and having a Friday night that makes celebrities jealous!” Yang said with a smile, the blonde’s breasts jiggling softly as she moved. 

“How about it, stud~? You wanna come with me~? It’ll be fun, and maybe we can get a hotel room and have a private afterparty~! I’m sure you’d love that~!” Yang said with a lustful grin, the blonde woman putting one of her hands onto Jaune’s chest, feeling his armour chestplate and pressing her breasts against him, eagerly awaiting for him to accept her more than generous offer. 

“That sounds like fun, but I’ll have to pass,” Jaune said as he kept on walking, making Yang’s eyes fly open in shock, the woman losing her grip on the blond from his response, “I’ve got a lot more training to do, and I can’t afford to get lazy. I’ve got weights training with Nora in an hour, aura training with Ren in two, and endurance training with Pyrrha in three. You’ll have to go without me, Yang, but have a good time,” Jaune said as he turned back to the blonde brawler and waved before walking off, leaving her behind. 

Yang stood there stunned, barely able to believe her ears. He turned her down again?? The blonde sighed as she put one of her hands to her forehead, what did she expect? This was Jaune. The densest man alive, and yet the man who had piqued her interest enough for her to openly try to seduce him. She would try again another day, but first she had to go back to her dorm to relieve herself and change her panties, as the thought of a sweaty, muscular Jaune working out made her slightly wet and horny. 

“Dammit, Jaune,” was all Yang said before she made her way back to her dorm where clean panties and a vibrator awaited her. 

XXXX

Back to present time…

“Honestly, his density makes a neutron star look light!” Weiss groaned as she put her hand on her forehead, the woman barely able to make sense of what Yang had told her about her recent encounter with Jaune. “He’s such a clueless idiot!” she screamed out in frustration, the woman laying down on her back and looking up at the bottom of Ruby’s bed frame, a familiar sight to the Schnee. 

“I mean, come on, how could he turn down this?! And that wasn’t even my most aggressive attempt!” Yang said as she gestured at her body that was almost the definition of perfection to many students at Beacon Academy, and for some reason, the one she wanted didn’t see it that way. “With tits like these, an ass you can bounce a coin off of, and hair like this, he should be all over me!” Yang said, the woman wanted to pull her hair, but she restrained herself and simply tugged on her skirt until a small slit appeared on it, the woman not wanting to tear it completely. 

“If it was just looks he was after we could have had him months ago! If you really want to know how dense and clueless he is, just listen to what happened two days ago!” Weiss groaned as she clenched her fists, the woman wanted to repress the memory, but the desire to share the headache of a story overpowered that desire. 

XXXX

Two days ago...

It was late in the evening, Jaune was in the library, the blond had a test to study for that he had pushed back until the last minute and was slightly regretting it. Unknown to the blond, his current predicament provided an excellent opportunity for a certain white-haired Schnee who had paid off the librarian to give her the key to the library. 

Sneaking into the library, she found Jaune within a few moments, and upon doing that, she snuck toward him, slithered under the table he was working at and put her face directly between the blond’s thighs. “Jaaauunneeee~,” Weiss purred in a sultry tone, “I’m horny~!” she continued, the woman slightly nudging the Arc’s flaccid, yet still noticeably sizable cock. “I want to get knocked up with this massive cock of yours and have a horde of blond children with you~!” she continued. 

“Please~! Put down that work and come pound this rich, heiress’ pussy~! I need your throbbing, Arc cock~!” Weiss moaned out as she pressed her nose against Jaune’s crotch, the Arc’s cock scent reaching her nose, and it was simply intoxicating to the Schnee. 

Weiss looked up at Jaune, and the second she did, she could barely believe her eyes. Jaune looked confused. “Weiss? What’re you doing under there? Don’t tell me that you’re here to study for tomorrow’s test as well? I thought you were more studious than this,” Jaune said, making Weiss freeze up. 

Was he serious right now?

“Well, you’re not going to get any work done under there, silly, pull up a chair and come study with me,” Jaune said with a smile as he patted the seat beside him, the blond Arc male’s eyes never leaving Weiss’ as her nose was currently pressing against the shaft of his massive member. Without a word, Weiss crawled out from underneath the table, removing her face from Jaune’s crotch and she soon sat down in the chair beside him and watched as he continued to study. The Schnee remained silent as she picked up a book and began reading it.

She did her best to not show it, but within her head, she was screaming so loud, a banshee would think that something was truly wrong, and the glass windows of the library would be beyond shattered. 

XXXX

Back to present time…

“Uuuuuugh, that actually hurts my brain,” Yang said as she was currently hugging one of her pillows, and instantly crushed it, making lots of the fluff burst out of the top and bottom of the pillow, making a small mess. “And you know what, Weiss, I know exactly how you feel! You want to know why that is?” Yang asked with a growl, the woman’s eyes turning blood red with anger. Weiss couldn’t help but gulp in response and nod out of both curiosity and knowing that she would hear the story whether she wanted to or not. 

XXXX

Yesterday, midnight…

It was the middle of the night, and Jaune had lost track of time while training, the blond swordsman only realizing the time when a member of the training center’s staff came and told him to head back to his dorm for the evening. On his way back, the blond slightly groggy due to the large amount of exercise he had just been through, didn’t see another blonde figure turn the corner just before his dorm room where his teammates slept. 

With his guard down, the other blonde figure quickly advanced on Jaune, and before long, the blonde had him pinned to the wall on the wall opposite to the team JNPR dorm room. Shaking his head, Jaune’s eyes rolled back into focus, and when they did, he saw… breasts? Not just that, but rather, his hands on both of those breasts. “Huh?” he asked himself as he looked up and saw the familiar face of Yang Xiao Long standing before him, her face mere centimeters from his, almost as if she was going to make out with the blond. 

Raising an eyebrow, Jaune looked directly into Yang’s eyes, the swordsman was about to open his mouth to speak, however, Yang beat him to it. “Mmph~! Jaune~! Who knew you were so daring~! Grabbing a woman like that without any warning~! You’re quite the stud aren’t you~?” she asked with a small chuckle, the woman biting her bottom lip as she stared at Jaune. While in this position, Yang pressed her crotch against Jaune’s thigh and began to slowly rub it up and down in a sensual manner. 

“Can you feel these tits, stud~? Do they feel good~? I want you to fill them up with milk by knocking me up with your babies~! I want to feel my womb get filled to the brim with all the cum you have stored in your fat, manly balls~! Come on, Jaune~! Don’t you want to knock me up~?” Yang asked in a seductive tone, the blonde’s panties growing increasingly damp with every motion she made below the belt. 

Jaune simply stared at her confused before standing upright and removing his hands from Yang’s bust, “Come on, Yang, it’s late, it’s no time for your teasing,” Jaune said as he stretched his arms and let out a stifled yawn. “We’ve got classes pretty early tomorrow, so I’m heading off to bed. I’ll see you in the morning,” Jaune said as he patted Yang on the shoulder and walked past her, the blond male walking into his dorm room and locking the door behind him. 

Yang was speechless. That was by far one of the most direct ways she’s tried to get into his pants and he brushed it off as if it was nothing. She could tell Jaune’s cock didn’t even twitch. The Arc was lucky to have gone inside when he did, because Yang’s hair was glowing so brightly one could call her a flash grenade. 

XXXX

The two women both growled at the end of Yang’s story, the both of them standing up off their respective beds and pacing around the room, “Seriously, could he be any more of a clueless idiot?! How many guys can say that two drop-dead gorgeous women are climbing all over him to fuck them full of his kids?! Getting dicked down shouldn’t be this hard!” Yang growled, the woman now clawing lightly at her hair, doing her best to not pluck any hairs, but still venting her frustration. “I swear, I want to just tear his clothes off, shove him onto the ground, and ride his cock until I’m knocked up! I don’t care what the law says, I want my blonde babies and a hung Baby Daddy!” Yang said with a frustrated tone, however, this one spawned something, a thought in Weiss’ mind. 

“Wait! Yang, you genius of a bimbo! That’s it!” Weiss said as she turned to look at her teammate and friend. “What? We just push him down to the ground and go at it? Weiss, I was exaggerating a bit, calm down,” Yang said as she raised her eyebrow at her white-haired teammate. “No, no, that’s not what I mean,” the voluptuous Schnee said as she walked over to Yang.

With a few steps, the two women were standing face-to-face, their busts pressing against one another and pancaking out to the sides in a lovely, sexy fashion, making both women’s breasts spill out of their outfits slightly. “Then what do you mean? You’ve lost me here,” Yang said, making Weiss roll her eyes slightly, Somehow, that didn’t surprise her. 

“What I’m saying is that if Jaune is too oblivious or dense to acknowledge our advances at getting into bed with him, then maybe it’s time that we shouldn’t give him a choice in the matter, or better yet, make knocking us up the only option available to him~!” Weiss said with a small smirk, the woman biting her bottom lip and her pussy was growing increasingly wet, she could almost feel Jaune’s cock hammering against her womb. As Yang finally got an understanding of what Weiss was saying, Yang smirked in response and giggled slightly, her breasts jiggling and vibrating against Weiss’ own comparably large rack. “I’ve felt what Jaune’s packing, so I know for a fact that’s practically half a breeding bull already~!” Yang said with a grin as she looked at Weiss.

“Agreed, and all that he’s lacking is the mindset of such a bull. It’s almost unthinkable, really, such a young, strong, and virile bull such as Jaune with the mindset of a sheep, such a waste. All he should do is think about is unloading his balls and knocking up young, fertile cows like you and I~!” Weiss said with a grin as she grabbed a handful of Yang’s breast, making the blonde brawler bite her bottom lip and moan softly. “Damn right~! Now then, let’s get to making a bull out of that dense stud~! This cow is thirsty for some of Jaune’s milk~!” Yang said as she licked her lips and walked away from Weiss, the two of them had things to prepare before they got down to acquiring their desired bull. 

XXXX

That evening, Jaune was in his dorm room sleeping alone, the blond’s team had gone out shopping for dust rounds and cleaning equipment for their weapons and had missed the final bullhead back to the school, leaving them in Vale for the night. Jaune was a bit upset at their absence, but he knew they would be fine, so at the strike of 10 PM, the blond prepared himself and dozed off. An odd fact about the blond was due to how he grew up, he never wore clothes to bed, he would always sleep naked as it let his body cool off and made him far more comfortable. Unknown to the naked blond, however, two of his classmates were at his door, preparing to sneak into the dorm. 

“How are we going to get in?” Weiss whispered to her blonde partner-in-crime, the question making Yang grin as she pulled a key out from between her sizable bust, making Weiss raise her eyebrow. “You got a key to their dorm? How?!” Weiss asked with a slightly frantic voice, the woman more jealous than anything else. “Lifted it off of Pyrrha a few weeks back and had it copied, I’ve been waiting for the right time to use it to sneak into Jaune’s bed and wake him up with my girls~!” Yang said with a small grin as she grabbed both of her breasts and gave them a good squeeze. Weiss’ jaw almost dropped, however, this did make things easier so she simply took a deep breath and moved on. “Alright, whatever, just open the door, quietly,” Weiss said, Yang smiling as she stuck the key into the lock and unlocked it. 

Without so much as a word, the two busty women walked into the room, Weiss and Yang looking around the room to make sure that no one was there, confirming the rumours they heard that all of JNPR, except their blond knight, were out for the night. As soon as the two women were inside, Weiss closed and locked the door behind her. The white-haired Schnee had brought a small suitcase into the room with her, and inside of it were two vials of special dust. The liquified dust mixture inside was non-lethal and consumable for people, and would bring about specific changes to the women that would benefit their cause in the JNPR dorm room. 

Tapping Yang on the shoulder, Weiss put down the suitcase and opened it. The two women each took their vial of dust and took off the lid before opening their mouths and drinking it quickly, the both of them shivering at the less than desirable taste of the concoction. The dust's purpose was to alter the milk inside of their busts for a short period of time, the milk would numb the mind and increase the libido of the person who drank it. The dust also had an ancillary benefit, in making the two women lactate with ease, the two women’s nipples perked slowly, ready to be sucked upon and drained of milk. 

With their concoctions downed, Yang and Weiss quickly took off their clothes, the both of them stripping down completely, leaving their bras and panties on the floor, each woman’s panties had a small dark stain on it due to their arousal at finally being able to confront their soon-to-be bull. The two of them walked up on each side of Jaune’s bed, but since Yang was moving slightly quicker than Weiss, however, she was able to get a good look at the massive, monstrous thing Jaune called a cock. Licking her lips, Yang put one of her hands down and felt up his erect meat just over the top of his sheets. 

The blond under the covers suddenly shifted as he felt Yang’s hand on his cock, although due to the fact he was asleep, he didn’t know whose hand it was, all he knew was that something touched him. Weiss and Yang both silently cursed as they saw him move. Weiss stopped in her tracks, looking at the blond male, however, Yang kept moving forward, not stopping due to this. Eventually, the Arc male sat up, he put a hand on his forehead and began to rub his eyes, the blond looking around his room and since his eyes were out of focus, he saw nothing. However, after he blinked a few times, his eyes rolled into focus and eventually he saw the two explicitly naked bodies of his friends Yang and Weiss, the two of them on each side of his bed and their heavy breasts dripping a slow stream of milk. The two women simply smiled at the Arc, not quite sure what to say at the moment. 

“Hey there, lover boy~!” Yang said with a small grin, the woman licking her lips as she looked at Jaune’s face, the blond Arc male not even certain of what to make of this situation. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Yang grabbed his head with one of her arms, forced him to sit up, and put her breast in his mouth, letting the milk her breast was lactating flow steadily right into the Arc’s mouth and down his throat. “Sssh, sssh, Jaune~! It’s okay, just have a little drink~! I know you’ll love it~! It’ll help get rid of all those silly thoughts of you being a huntsman, they weren’t going to help you anyway~!” Yang said as she patted Jaune’s head. 

The Arc male was stupefied from the sudden feeling of Yang grabbing him and even more so from the feeling of her breast in his mouth, the blond struggled for a moment, but soon surrendered to Yang’s massive orb of flesh. As he drank her milk, he felt his vision become slightly blurry, his mind began feeling rather empty, and he was having problems remembering why he was so anxious a moment ago. 

Yang smiled as she watched Jaune’s eyes begin to glaze over, however, with some fight left in him, Jaune pulled back from Yang’s grip, the blond shuffling over to the other side of his bed, trying to distance himself from Yang and catch his breath. “Y-Yang! I-I don’t know what you’re doing, but you-mmph!” Jaune cried out in surprise as he felt a new pair of arms wrap around him and a second later his face was buried between a new pair of breasts, the blond so surprised all his body could do was squirm, his cock throbbing mightily as he did so, something that Yang noticed. 

“It’s just like Yang said, Jaune, don’t think about being a huntsman anymore and just drink what we’re giving you~! It’ll lead you to a life that’ll bring you far more happiness than one on the battlefield~! Just drink and calm down~!” Weiss cooed as she smothered Jaune with her breasts, her own large orbs of flesh pumping a steady stream of altered milk into Jaune, which the blond swallowed. 

Jaune’s head began to hurt, the man could almost feel his mental capacity depleting, leaving him a part of the man he used to be. However, as his intelligence was depleted, something else came and took its place inside of the blond’s mind. A heavy, almost violent heat that he could feel from head to toe, and especially around his cock and balls. Jaune’s body was being put into heat, he could hear his heartbeat and feel the pulse on his cock. 

Seeing that Jaune was putting up less resistance, Yang climbed up onto the bed and pressed her breasts against Weiss’ the two streams of milk making their way down into Jaune’s mouth, making him relax even more. “See~! Now isn’t that better, Jaune~? See how relaxing things can be when you put that silly mind of yours to rest~! You don’t need to think at all~! Just let your body take over once you’ve finished your treat~!” Yang said as she slowly pet Jaune’s hair, the blonde biting her bottom lip as she saw Jaune’s glassy eyes. She could almost taste the throbbing Arc meat. 

“Do you like our milk, Jaune~? Does it taste good~?” Weiss asked in a motherly tone as she kept Jaune’s full of her breast, one of her nipples keeping the stream of milk going, Yang’s nipple that leaked milk only adding to the volume of substance that Jaune drank as he would water. “You have Weiss to thank for every drop, stud~! Weiss pulled some strings and had this made just for you by the people back at the SDC, and this is just the tip of the iceberg~! Be good, drink all this milk, and become ours and we’ll get even more stuff so we can have even more fun~!” Yang said as she drew little circles on Jaune’s chest, the blond shifting slightly under Yang’s touch due to how sensitive his body was, the milk’s handiwork. Weiss grinned and looked up at Yang, the woman’s breast leaving Jaune’s mouth open. With this opportunity, Yang grabbed one of her breasts, squeezed it and aimed her nipple right at Jaune’s mouth and squirted a steady stream of milk right into his open mouth, filling it up before letting Jaune close his mouth and swallow every drop. “Such a good boy~! Drinking everything he’s given~!” Yang said with a small smile.

“Now that he’s had his treat...” Yang said as she turned her head toward the sizable tent that Jaune was pitching under his sheet, the very tip of the tent had a small wet spot on it, making Yang lick her lips, “It’s about time that Mama had hers, wouldn’t you agree, Weiss~?” Yang asked with a cheeky smile, the woman looking at her white-haired companion. Weiss was practically drooling as she looked at the tent Jaune was pitching, the Schnee quickly turning her head and regaining her composure, the sight making Yang grin. “Yes, I do think it’s about time we got what we’ve been waiting for~!” Weiss agreed. 

Weiss grabbed one side of the bed sheets, while Yang grabbed the other, and with an affirmative nod, the two women yanked the bed sheets up, revealing what they both had longed for all this time, Jaune’s cock. Yang and Weiss’ eyes both widened in surprise and in slight shock when they saw the size of the currently dazed Jaune’s cock. “What the… Holy… How in the… WHAT???” Yang cried out in a mix of glee and surprise. “That…” Weiss gulped, “T-that thing can’t be real, right? I must be dreaming! There must be some defect with the dust we ingested,” Weiss said as she put a hand to one of her breasts.

“Only one way to find out, right~?” Yang asked with a grin as she let go of Jaune and walked alongside the bed until she was on her knees beside Jaune and her face was mere centimeters from his fat, throbbing meat. Reaching out with slightly shaky hands, Yang gripped his cock with both of her hands, and even with both hands it didn’t cover the entirety of his cock. “Oh my God, this thing must be at least a foot long! I can’t even wrap my hand around it!” Yang said as with one of her hands, she couldn’t get it all the way around the Arc’s girthy meat. “Mama likes~!” Yang said, purring as she licked her lips, her eyes full of lust. 

“Hey!” Weiss cried out at Yang, “Don’t just take it all for yourself, let me feel it!” Weiss said as she pulled back from Jaune, letting his head rest on the pillow it rested on moments ago before going down to where Yang was, the white-haired Schnee taking the opposing side of Jaune and crouching down to see his borderline-monstrous cock up close. “Have a feel for yourself, Weissie~!” Yang said with a small grin as she took her hands off of Jaune’s throbbing cock, letting Weiss get a feel for it herself. The second that Weiss put one of her hands on the blond’s cock, her second hand was on it mere seconds after. “It’s so warm, I-I can feel it throbbing,” Weiss said, shocked at the sheer masculinity that the Arc possessed. If someone told her that Jaune was this hung and still as clueless and sexually inept as he was, she wouldn’t have believed them. 

“You know, for a cock this perfect, I think we should do something special, don’t you, Weiss~?” Yang asked as she leaned forward, pressing her breasts against Jaune’s lower half, the tips of her breasts pressing against Weiss’ hands, making her pull back as she felt Jaune’s body shiver from the feeling of Yang’s sizable bosom. “I do, and I think I see what you’re getting at, Yang~!” Weiss said as she pushed her own comparatively sizable bust up and rested it on top of Jaune’s lower half, meeting Yang’s own nipples. “Let’s rock his world~!” Yang said as she leaned forward, Weiss doing the same, and before long, their two busts pressed against one another and enveloped Jaune’s cock. 

The Arc male groaned and writhed slightly in his current position as Yang and Weiss both began to slowly pump their busts up and down along the height of Jaune’s cock, making the absent-minded blond’s cock throb between their breasts. “Mmmm~! I think he’s liking it, Weiss~! Can you feel how hard his cock’s throbbing~?” Yang asked with a grin as she and her white-haired compatriot escalated the speed of their double titjob. “Yes, his cock is heating up and it’s throbbing so much~! It feels so good against my tits~!” Weiss groaned out, the woman blushing a bit as the feeling of Jaune’s cock between her breasts and the smell of his member mixed together were almost intoxicating the Schnee heiress. 

Feeling such an immense heat growing in her core and between her legs, Weiss decided to try something that she hadn’t done before. The Schnee leaned forward and within an instant began to lightly lick and kiss the Arc male’s cock, the blond stud grunting in his dazed position as he felt Weiss work her lips and tongue in a way she had never done in the past. “Oh~! Looks like someone’s bringing out the big guns~!” Yang teased as she pushed her own bust further forward, making her tits press against her white-haired partner-in-seduction’s own breasts. “I’m not gonna give up this cock so easily, Weiss~! Move over a bit, it’s time I showed this stud what I can do too~!” Yang said as she then pressed her own lips against the other side of Jaune’s cock, the blonde brawler groaning as she finally got a taste of his thick cock. 

“Mmmm~!” Weiss moaned as she ran her tongue along her side of Jaune’s cock, the Schnee’s eyes rolling up slightly as her senses were assaulted by Jaune’s massive pole of cock, his scent, his taste, even the heat his cock gave off was putting Weiss’ head into overdrive, and she loved it. As Weiss felt Yang’s own advances on the other side of the Arc’s breeding pole, she instinctively took one of her hands from her breasts and put it around the back of Yang’s head, pulling the blonde in for a heated kiss, Jaune’s cock was placed right between the two kissing women. 

Yang’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden feeling of Weiss’ tongue dancing with her own around Jaune’s cock, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy it. Together, the two women continued to pump their tits up and down along Jaune’s almost monstrous member, and continued to heatedly make out with one another. However, this wouldn’t last much longer as Jaune began to gasp and groan, and that’s when the two women felt it. His cock throbbing with such strength that it made both of them almost immediately stop their ministrations and pull back. “O-Oh my God…” Weiss said simply as she leaned back, her and Yang’s tits still snugly wrapped around Jaune’s cock, the two women staring at Jaune’s pulsing rod, awaiting its release, however, since the two stopped stimulating the massive Arc meat, it soon died down, the orgasm that was about to erupt subsiding. 

“T-That felt like a cannon about to go off! That’s so fucking hot~!” Yang said as she licked her lips and was about to dive back in to get back to sucking the blond swordsman, or ex-swordsman at this point, off. However, before she could, Weiss spoke up. “Yang, wait!” the Schnee heiress cried out to her teammate, Yang stopping in her tracks and looking up at Weiss with a confused expression. “Don’t go racing off to make him cum just yet! Most men can only handle two or three orgasms in one session or even in a day, so we don’t want to waste any of his cum! We’re trying to get pregnant with his cum, right? Then we need to use every load to the fullest~!” Weiss said as she let one of her hands go down between her thighs and begin to tease her pussy and rub her clit, the woman’s pussy aching at the thought of Jaune’s load blasting right into the back of her unprotected womb. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right, I didn’t even think of that! Well, don’t worry, Weiss, I’ll take one for the team and-” Yang began, however, as she began to move, Weiss was already up on the bed, her leg a few inches from Yang’s face as the Schnee was ready to ride the Arc’s colossal cock and as Yang had put it ‘take one for the team’. “What the-?! Hey! Weiss! What the hell?! I was gonna go first!” Yang cried out in surprise as she watched her white-haired teammate prepare to take their resident stallion's cock before she even had the chance to finish her sentence. “Is that so? I’m so sorry, Yang, it’s just that you were just talking so much, I thought I would take it upon myself to go first~! Don’t worry though, I’m certain Jaune’s enough of a stud to give both of our wombs a healthy helping of his cum~!” Weiss said as she placed one hand onto the Arc’s muscular chest, the Schnee getting wetter from the sight of his chest alone. 

As Yang crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance, the blonde watched as Weiss began to lower herself onto Jaune’s girthy, throbbing cock. Weiss let out a loud moan when she felt the first few inches of his cock push deep inside of her, the tip of his cock alone was enough to make her legs begin to quiver and shake, “F-Fuck~! H-He’s so big~!” Weiss groaned out as she continued to lower herself down onto the Arc’s cock. Yang’s eyes widened slightly as she watched Weiss take inch after inch of Jaune’s cock, showing a level of determination that she hadn’t seen in Weiss until now. 

Weiss huffed and let out deep, ragged breaths as her tight, regal pussy took more of Jaune’s throbbing member deep inside of her pussy, the woman eventually taking nine of his twelve inches inside of her, and at this point, the woman’s slim belly presented a slight bulge, the shape of Jaune’s cock appearing in her stomach. That gained a reaction from both Weiss and Yang. Weiss let out a deep, hoarse moan as she felt the Arc’s cock bump into her cervix, her eyes crossing and teeth gritting as she had a small orgasm right then and there, “A-aahhhhh~!” Weiss squeaked out as her arms shook slightly, her hands firmly planted on Jaune’s muscular chest, clinging for support. “G-God! H-How much c-cock does he have left~?! I-It’s s-so much~!” Weiss groaned out as she looked down at the base of the blond’s cock to see how much she had left to take. 

Seeing that the Schnee only had about three more inches left to take, she decided to grit her teeth, take a deep breath, and push the rest of his cock right into her pussy, the Schnee grunting and moaning as she felt his cock pierce through her cervix and hit the back of her womb, making the bulge in her belly grow to about double its original size. Weiss panted as she finally felt the entirety of Jaune’s cock inside of her, his hot, throbbing fuckpole making the woman let out a sigh of pleasure every time she felt it throb sent waves of pleasure throughout her body, and focus all of her mental energy on his dick. His cock was so strong that its throbs were enough to both move Weiss’ body and inch the woman closer to her own orgasm. 

Yang whistled as she looked at Weiss’ bulging belly, the blonde looking up at her friend who had just taken the biggest, fattest cock they had both ever seen. “How does it feel, Weiss~?” Yang asked as she looked up at the Schnee, the white-haired woman smirking as she looked down at her bulging belly. “Like nothing I’ve ever felt before~! I love it~!” Weiss moaned out as she brought her hips up and then slammed them back down, the sound of Weiss’ ass clapping filled the room every time she rode Jaune’s cock, her tits bouncing hypnotically for the blond laying on his back. 

Jaune’s eyes opened slightly, his mind still as dazed and foggy as before due to the combined milk that Yang and Weiss fed him. He could feel a weight on his crotch, and above all of that, he felt something wet and tight running up and down his cock, making him let out soft groans and grunts. The Arc’s hands clenched into fists tightly and gripped the bed sheets beneath him, the Arc was being hit with wave after wave of pleasure from his cock, and at this point, he didn’t know what was causing it, but he was enjoying it. “Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves~!” Yang said as she turned her head and looked at Jaune, the blonde brawler and her Schnee partner both grinning at the groaning and grunting male. 

Seeing Jaune’s pleasure-filled expression and listening to his grunts and groans of pleasure, Weiss decided to have some fun with the Arc as his cock continued to pound into the back of her womb, sending pleasure surging through her curvaceous, seductive form. “You feel that, Jaune~? That’s the feeling of your cock resizing and claiming a pussy as theirs~! Your cock is turning my pussy into your personal fucktoy~! This is what studs like you were meant to do~! Domesticate, fornicate, and breed~! Let your mind empty out, and focus on only one thing, dominating your women~!” Weiss whispered in a seductive tone right into the Arc’s ear. 

As she spoke, Weiss gently ran one of her hands up and along Jaune’s chest, the woman’s breasts pancaking deliciously against his chest, making him groan softly. Weiss was absolutely loving this, she had never been in such a complete position of power before, she loved it. She knew that when Jaune’s transformation into the breeding bull he was meant to be was complete, she would eagerly submit to him, but for now, she was going to enjoy being the one in charge. 

“Just let your mind go empty, and focus on turning any woman before you into your slutty, obedient, obsessed cumdump~!” Weiss said as she kissed Jaune’s cheek and pulled back, the woman groaning as she felt his cock continue to hammer and strike the same place in the back of her womb, Weiss’ eyes crossing slightly as she was beginning to lose herself to the pleasure. “Mmmm~, it’s so good~! Yang, give him some more milk, I have an idea~!” Weiss said as she looked down at Yang, the blonde brawler making her way back of to Jaune and then leaned over him, pressing one of her breasts onto his face, letting him grasp her nipple with his lips and begin to drink her milk again, Yang biting back a moan from the pleasurable feeling. 

Weiss’ hips began to move up and down along Jaune’s throbbing rod faster and faster, the white-haired Schnee panting every time she felt his cock strike the back of her baby chamber decisively. Placing one of her hands onto her belly, Weiss summoned one of her glyphs, an altered dilation glyph meant to change a few things about her biology. Specifically, her fertility. This glyph and with Weiss’ own adjustments, she had just increased her overall fertility by over 400%, making it certain that when Jaune came inside of her, she would be impregnated with at least five of the blond’s spawn. 

“Come on, Jaune-ah~! Give me-mmm~! Y-Your c-cum~!” Weiss moaned out as she felt Jaune’s cock begin to throb and pulse, the blond male tightening up as once again his orgasm was coming, however, this time, Weiss wasn’t about to stop it, she was fully intent on letting the Arc male coat her insides with white and knock her up. Jaune’s eyes widened slightly as he heard Weiss beg for, no, demand his seed to be pumped inside of her, and that made the dazed male begin to rouse from his drunken stupor. “C-Cum inside y-you? B… b-but get pregnant… I… I can’t…. I can’t get you pregnant, “ the Arc male groaned as he grew worried for the state of Weiss, the sentiment only made the woman grin as she continued to ride the hung, virile stud. 

However, Weiss let out a slight hiss of annoyance before looking up at Yang, the two of them locking eyes then grinned and nodded, Weiss being sure to continue riding Jaune as she did this, and the Schnee heiress even tightened her pussy, the woman’s massive tits bouncing with every driving thrust she made down onto Jaune. Jaune gasped and grunted as he felt the regal Schnee pussy grow even tighter, squeezing his cock like a boa constrictor, making the male writhe in pleasure as his cock continued to throb and prime for release. “Yes, Jaune~! You’ll get me pregnant with you beautiful, blonde babies~! You will knock me up~!” Weiss said in a husky tone, the woman beginning to pant out of both hunger for the blonde’s thick, dense load, but also due to how hard she was exerting herself to acquire his thick nut. “There’s no need to worry about you knocking me up, Jaune, after all, stupid bulls don’t need to think, only breed~!” Weiss said in a seductive tone, the woman exaggerating the final words by slapping her wide, childbearing hips down onto Jaune harder than usual. 

“Stupid bulls don’t talk,” Yang whispered softly into Jaune’s ear, the woman making shivers run down Jaune’s spine as she continued to toy with his body as Weiss kept riding him. “Stupid bulls never think!” Weiss said as she leaned down to Jaune’s ear and whispered like Yang did, “They only cum-” Weiss began, “And breed~!” Yang finished. “Be the bull you were always meant to be Jaune~! Cum-” Weiss said again before Yang spoke up as well, “And breed~!”. “Cum~!” Weiss said as she pulled back and spoke louder while riding the virile Arc male, the Schnee beginning to work up a sweat as her belly bulged every time Jaune’s cock hammered into the back of her womb. “And breed~!” Yang said as she continued to feel up Jaune’s muscular form. 

“Cum - and breed~! Cum - and breed~! Cum - and breed~!” the two said repeatedly, a mantra that Jaune would be unable to remove from his mind for weeks to come, or rather cum, and before long, Jaune’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head, the feeling of Weiss’ pussy, Yang’s stimulation, and their sultry mantra overwhelmed the Arc male and made him reach his orgasm. It took a few moments, but as Jaune’s cock throbbed and pulsed his load eventually made its way through the blond’s thick, veiny cock, and before Weiss knew it her womb was being painted white on the inside by the blond stud’s voluminous load and with that load, the thoughts of pussies, asses, and wombs stuffed full of cum filled Jaune’s mind, the blond’s fixation of pregnant bellies awoke in that moment. 

“A-AAAH~!!!” Weiss cried out in sheer bliss as she felt the Arc's cock fire of dense, thick ropes of his baby batter right into the back of her womb. The bulge that Weiss’ slim belly was sporting from Jaune’s cock began to grow, the base of it beginning to inflate as the Arc’s seminal milk continued to flood her inside and coat her ovaries with his cum. “T-There’s s-s-soooooo muuuuch~!” Weiss moaned out as she felt her own orgasm fire off, the woman squirting and shivering through her release. Weiss’ eyes crossed slightly as her legs almost gave out, her knees quivering and shaking from side to side as her senses were bombarded with the feeling of being bred by a real man. 

Yang watched with excitement as she saw Weiss cum, the blonde cow’s eyes were particularly focused on the Schnee’s belly that continued to increase in size until she looked as though she was in her third trimester for her pregnancy. “Mmmm~! Well, looks like someone’s got more cum than we ever thought possible stored in those massive balls~!” Yang purred as she felt Jaune continue to drink her milk, the feeling of the Arc male’s lips around her nipple and sucking on it only made her more aroused. 

“Uuuuuh~!” Weiss moaned out as she finally lost control of her body and fell off of Jaune’s cock, the woman’s pussy sliding off of the massive, and now cum-soaked, meat. Due to a lack of room on the bed and a certain amount of momentum, Weiss sloppily fell off of the bed, the Schnee’s body hitting the ground with a hard thud. Yang was about to check on her, but she heard a slight groan from the heiress, so Yang was certain she was fine, she likely just slipped into a cum-induced coma. A cum-coma, if you will. 

Yang licked her lips as she stared at Jaune’s glistening, hard, God-like fuckpole, the woman’s pussy pulsating and throbbing with need, she was so ready for her turn that she could barely stand to wait anymore. Yang, however, didn’t want to fuck Jaune on the bed he just finished Weiss on, so she decided to move onto the next bed over. As her nipple left Jaune’s mouth, the Arc male let out a sigh and his throat swallowed the remaining milk in his mouth. 

Jaune’s mind was empty. It was as simple as that. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t remember his own name, he couldn’t even process why he was on his back in bed, or whose bed he was in for that matter. All he knew was that he wasn’t alone in this room, and that the other occupant had just moved onto the bed beside him, leaving him alone. As Jaune turned his head, his eyes empty and devoid of anything, he got a good look at Yang’s body, the woman laying on her side, the woman’s naked bust and form exposed to the Arc male, and he could see the smile she had on her face. It was teasing him. She was teasing him.

As Jaune laid there, he felt something. One feeling he fully understood. Unbridled lust. His cock throbbed, his balls churned, and the sight of the buxom blonde Yang Xiao Long was enough to make him sit upright, using his body and as he got a different perspective on the woman, one word entered his empty mind. ‘Breed’. 

“See something you like, stud~? Then bring that huge cock of yours over here, and show me how much you like it~!” Yang said as she brought one of her hands up and gave her ass a good slap, the woman’s rump jiggling, and within the same motion, she brought her hand up and began to grope one of her tits, letting a bit of milk trickle down her breast. The teasing blonde raised a finger on her other hand and beckoned the Arc to come to her, she was ready to get some of what Weiss did and then some. 

The Arc grunts and lets out an animalistic growl as he got up and off of the bed, revealing to Yang his height, and for some reason, this time, seeing the Arc male tower over her made her pussy extremely wet. She was used to being shorter than Jaune, but seeing him like this, his cock throbbing, his presence so commanding and dominant, she couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation, knowing that her womb was most definitely in danger. 

Jaune made his way over to the bed beside his, without a word, he grabbed both of Yang’s ankles and flipped them up, the busty blonde letting out a yelp of surprise as she felt Jaune grab and manhandle her. When Jaune finally had her the way he wanted her, the blonde was in a mating press position, her pussy presented right to the Arc male as she laid on her back, Yang letting a small bead of sweat run down her forehead. Yang’s eyes looked up at Jaune’s, the blonde brawler placing one of her hands on his abs, pushing him up a bit, “H-Hold on there, e-easy boy, you don’t want to go-AH!” Yang cried out as she suddenly felt Jaune’s massive cock shove its way deep into her pussy, the blonde’s eyes crossing as she felt his dick break through her cervix and slam into the back of her womb with one, strong thrust. 

Yang’s eyes watered slightly as she looked down at her belly that was now bulging, her womb and pussy filled to the brim with Jaune’s fat cock, making the woman squirm in her position beneath the adonis-like Arc male. “T-Too h-haaarrddddd~!” Yang moaned out as she could feel his cock throb inside of her. She could barely believe that Weiss was able to take this cock, but then again, she took it at her own pace, a luxury that Yang certainly wasn’t afforded. “J-Just give me a second, stud, a-and I’ll be ready for your to-aaahhhh~!” Yang groaned out as she felt Jaune slowly pull his cock out of her drenched pussy, the Arc’s cock pulling out until only the tip remained. “Breeeeeed,” was all the Arc growled out, making Yang’s spine shiver as she knew in that moment, she wouldn’t be walking when this was over with. 

Jaune then immediately slammed his cock back into Yang’s pussy, the blonde brawler howling in pleasure as she felt the wind slammed out of her lungs and before long, Jaune began a brutal campaign on her pussy. The Arc male’s cock hammered into Yang’s womb, making her belly bulge with every powerful, driving thrust he made, making Yang wrap her arms around Jaune’s back, holding onto him for dear life. “O-OHH! M-MYYY! G-G-GOOODDDDD~!!” Yang cried out as she finally realized what she and Weiss had created by unleashing the beast that Jaune had previously had on lockdown. 

It was true that men like Jaune were made to be the studs of society, finding women, grabbing them, and fucking them into his obedient, mindless whores, however, seeing that the stud within Jaune had been under control for so long, they never even stopped to think about how pent up and aggressive he would be. Yang wasn’t upset at this revelation, she just wished she had some more time to prepare her pussy and slowly breaking mind for Jaune to go all out on her pussy and turn her into his cocksleeve within moments of him beginning to fuck her.

Yang could feel every thick, throbbing inch of Jaune’s cock, the woman’s nails scratching Jaune’s back from the feeling of the tip of his cock slamming into the back of her womb over and over again. Naturally, Yang’s own mind began to empty, her eyes crossing, her tits bouncing and occasionally slapping her face due to the rough fuck, but above all else, she accepted a key truth for her future… She would be unable to live without his cock pounding into her like this every day.

With this truth finally dawning on the blonde brawler, she decided to fully submit to Jaune, her legs wrapping around his ass, locking him in so he couldn’t pull out, and with a slutty smile, she spoke. “Yes, Jaune~! Yes, Master~! Breed me~! Fuck me~! Use me as your cum toilet forever~! Use me as your cumdump like the stud you are~!” Yang moaned out loud, the woman letting out hoarse cries every time she felt his cock hammer into the back of her womb and make her belly bulge. Unknown to the blonde, however, was that Weiss had finally awoken from her cum-coma due to the feeling of the floor shaking and the smell of sex filling her nostrils. Weiss, now fully awake, and feeling mischievous, got onto her hands and knees and snuck over to Yang.

“Well, I see someone’s enjoying themselves~!” Weiss said with a small grin as Yang turned her head over to the recently awakened Schnee, the blonde letting out a simple ‘Huh?’ as she looked over at Weiss, but by the time that she made eye contact with the Schnee, she had put her hand on top of Yang’s bulging belly and activated one of her glyphs. “W-Weiss~? W-What are you-ah~! Harder, Master~! You d-doing~?” Yang asked, the woman struggling to form a coherent sentence due to the fact her mind was getting fucked out of her and her pussy was getting resized to fit and pleasure only Jaune’s massive, alpha cock. 

The Schnee grinned as she looked up at Yang, “Oh, just increasing your fertility to make sure you get knocked up with Jaune’s cum~! I think an increased fertility rate of 1000% sounds good to me~!” Weiss said with a small giggle, making Yang’s eyes go wide. She wanted to get pregnant with Jaune’s kids, but she didn’t want to get pregnant with enough of his kids to start a baseball team. “W-WHAT?! This wasn’t our agreement, Weiss! This wasn’t the deal!” Yang cried out as she could already imagine how she would be giving birth to at the very least nine children after Jaune cums inside of her and thoroughly knocks her up. 

Yang began to thrash and move around a bit, something that the rapidly thrusting Jaune didn’t care for as he stood up, taking one of his hands from Yang’s ankle and pressing her head against the wall behind her, fucking Yang like a fucktoy unable to object to what was being done to her. All the verbal and physical fight Yang had a moment ago simply vanished when she felt Jaune’s cock hammer her pussy from a new angle, her eyes crossing as she let out a deep, loud moan, her pussy squirting in orgasm as she felt the Arc’s cock begin to routinely hammer into her G-spot every time he thrusted inside of her. 

In an instant, Yang’s demeanour changed, her face setting into a whorish smile as she got pounded by the hung stud behind her, making her ass cheeks clap with every thrust. “Mmmm~! I want themmmm~!! I want his kidssss~!! Knock me up with all of your little blond babies, Masterrrrr~!!! Breed your slut~!!! I WANT TO BE YOUR BROODMOTHER WHORE~!!!! I’LL ALWAYS BE NAKED AND KNOCKED UP WITH YOUR GOD-LIKE BABIES~!!!” Yang cried out in pleasure, making Weiss grin as she watched the intense breeding session before her, the heiress couldn’t help herself from fingering her cum-stuffed pussy and using her finger to take a swipe at the cum and taste it. Weiss was shocked at the taste, it was absolutely delicious, making her let out a small, muffled moan. 

Jaune growled and grunted as he continued to pound into Yang’s tight, wet womanhood, and hearing her beg for his children is what really sent the blonde over the edge. Grabbing Yang by the hair and giving it a good tug, Jaune pounded into her with every bit of strength he had, his cock and balls throbbing, priming for release. “Aaaaaaah~!! He’s cumming~! Watch me, Weiss~!! Watch as our stud of a Master cums inside of his blonde bitch and knocks her up with all of his beautiful babies~!” Yang cried out in sheer bliss as she got closer to another orgasm of her own. 

Within a few more thrusts, Jaune growled and sheathed his cock inside of Yang’s pussy one last time and then fired off dense ropes of his cum deep inside of her, the blond ex-swordsman’s teeth gritting as he fired rope after thick, virile rope of cum deep into her womb. Yang’s eyes widened as she felt the Arc come inside of her, she let out choked gasps as she felt his cum bloat her womb and fill her with his thick, whie essence. “S-So much c-cummm~! I love it~! Thank youuuuu~!” Yang moaned out as she looked up at the ceiling, Jaune keeping a tight grip on the woman’s hair, a woman who would have previously knocked a man’s teeth out for pulling her hair, but now, she knows exactly how she wants to get fucked in the future. 

With his orgasm slowing and eventually stopping, Yang’s belly looked as bloated and pregnant as Weiss’ did not long ago. The freshly bred blonde brawler had gone limp, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she fell unconscious. Seeing that she was of no more use to him, Jaune dropped the bimbo, letting her fall onto the bed, her breasts somewhat cushioning the fall, but not enough to make the impact any less immense, especially with her cum-stuffed belly. 

Weiss stared in awe at the work Jaune had done to Yang, the woman’s pussy dripping with her own fluids as she felt his gaze on her, his cock still throbbing, ready for another round of bed-breaking, mind-shattering sex. Seeing this, Weiss couldn’t help but giggle as she got onto her hands and knees and presented her ass to Jaune. “I’m not about to let that bimbo outdo me~! Come and claim your rich slut, Master~!” Weiss said with a teasing grin as she waved her ass at Jaune and used one of her hands to spread her pussy lips apart, letting more of his cum leak out of her and begin to make room for the next, massive load he would pump into her.

XXXX

Morning soon came to Beacon Academy, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the smell of semen was so strong within the team JNPR room, they would have to quarantine it off from female students to avoid them getting pregnant from being within the area. Jaune, Weiss, and Yang had gone at it all night, the two girls jumping in and out of consciousness while they were used by the stud they had helped create. 

At the moment, however, both Yang and Weiss were on the floor in the room, covered head to toe in Jaune’s thick semen, their eyes rolled back, their open mouths full of cum, and their bellies so bloated they looked ready to give birth any moment now. They were beyond satisfied, and in their cum-comas, they knew that they had succeeded in creating the alpha they knew Jaune to be, or better yet, possibly the most virile, dominant male on the face of Remnant. That being said, however, even with the two women caked with cum and passed out, Jaune’s lust remained unaffected from the hours of unrelenting sex.

The blond male sat in a corner, his eyes half-lidded and crossed, and with a smile on his face as he looked down at his cock that was being rapidly jerked off by one of Weiss’ glyphs, a final gift to the empty-headed male to ensure that he would continue to be satisfied even though she and her fellow blonde cumwhore were out cold on the ground a few metres away. The previous swordsman was now nothing more than a mindless beast, spending his days cumming whatever brains he has away and fucking any bitch who bends over too far. 

Under the sounds of Jaune’s animalistic grouting and groaning from being jerked off by Weiss’ glyph, the sound of Weiss’ scroll buzzing fills the air, beginning to pull the cum-soaked Schnee out of her cum-coma. When her eyes finally focused on her scroll, she grabs it and unlocks it, seeing what the alert was about. It was a message. Weiss raised an eyebrow as she opened it and when she saw the contents, the woman let out a soft laugh, the sound of which woke Yang up as well, the blonde coughing up a thick wad of cum onto the ground beside Weiss. “W-Wha… What’s that, Weiss? You got a message?” Yang asked as she looked over Weiss’ shoulder to see what she was looking at. 

With a small grin, Weiss showed Yang the message, and seeing it made Yang’s eyes go wide and begin to look around the room frantically. The message was from Pyrrha. The message read simply, ‘I see the three of you had fun last night, and as much as I should be furious about you ruining our room, I only have one thing to say… I want my turn to have Jaune’s baby next!’ and attached was a picture of the room a few hours prior. The view was from above and it showed Yang being fucked from behind by Jaune while Weiss kissed him, letting him grope her massive tits and globular ass. 

Yang let out a small laugh as she realized what this meant. Yang let one of her hands roll over one of her tits, lapping up a decent amount of semen and slurping it down with ease, and moaning at the delectable taste of his seed, “Well, if she wants a turn with Master, that’s fine by me~! We’ll need all of the pussies we can get to keep him satisfied, since now we know two won’t even come close to cutting it~!” Yang said with a smile as she licked her lips. “Speaking of which~!” Yang said as she looked over at Weiss, the blonde’s body so covered in jizz that the pool of Arc spunk beneath her rippled as she moved, “We need to get your sister on Master’s dick~! I’m not even gay and I want a piece of that Schnee ass~!” Yang said with an airheaded giggle, the Xiao-Long woman could already see herself alongside Winter worshipping Jaune’s cock and draining his seemingly bottomless balls.

Weiss audibly gulped some of the spunk she had in her mouth down her throat, allowing the sperm-soaked Schnee to speak, “I’d be surprised if Winter agreed to do this, this is basically how not to be a Schnee 101. She’d sooner dye her hair black and call herself something like ‘Blinter’ or something,” Weiss said with a small grin, imagining her militaristic, older sister turn into a goth, foul-mouthed, cum-hungry woman. The thought was intriguing to the Schnee. “She was meant to marry a rich, Atlesian businessman back before she joined the military, seeing her get turned into that with Master’s cock would actually be amazing~!” Weiss said with a grin. “Master would really break her icy personality and turn her into his white-haired bitch~! Just like me~!” Weiss continued, grinning still. 

“Now you’ve got me thinking about Ruby getting knocked up! I wouldn’t normally condone stuff like this, but after all that sex.... fuuuuuck, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to bring Ruby into this. You know she likes Jaune, right?” Yang asked Weiss who simply nodded at the blonde in confirmation, “Yeah, then she’ll love what we’ve done with him~! Hell, maybe a good hard breeding from Master is just what she needs to become more confident and extroverted like me~!” Yang said as she brought her arms up to point at her face, but in doing so she flung a few fat ropes of semen into the air that came raining down back onto her face, covering the woman’s features once again. 

Weiss smirked at the sight of this, “If Master’s cock can change Ruby, I’m betting it can turn Blake from her bitchy self to a little breeding slave for Master~! With all the smut she reads, I’m betting she already has her throat fitted for a collar~!” Weiss said with a small smile. “I’m sure Master will love his new slutty kitty after he breaks her in~!” Weiss continued. “Goddamn, we’re not gonna be able to stay in Beacon with all these pregnancies, I can already feel his baby growing in my gut~! I think we’ll need to ask Ozpin and Goodbitch for some maternity leave,” Yang said with a laugh, the woman heard Jaune growl and grunt in the corner and release another dense, bucket-sized load against the wall, the smell of his jizz only growing stronger from it. “I think we’re gonna need more maternity leave,” Yang said with a small chuckle before relaxing into the pool of semen she and Weiss rested on once again, allowing her body to soak up the smell of her new Master. 

The blonde brawler and Schnee both knew that this was the beginning to an amazing relationship with their hung, dominant, beast of a stud they had created, and they both could barely wait for the moment they got feeling in their legs again so they could walk over to Jaune and give his cock the love it so greatly deserved. The two of them were going to love their lives as his breeding bitches and cumslaves. They just knew it.


End file.
